Hell's Cocktail
by JSmelie
Summary: Sam déteste être malade. Mais le monde entier déteste Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**HELL'S COCKTAIL**

Résumé: Sam déteste être malade. Mais le monde entier déteste Sam. (Ouiii, j'avoue...Le plus pourrâve résumé de ma longue série de pourrâves résumés... mais vous avez l'habitude, nan? ^^)

Disclaimer: Dean et Sam ne m'appartiennent pas, blablablou…

Timing: Saison 6.

Note: Rater T pour le langage. Un Sam malade et en colère, ça dit pleins de gros mots VV .

Une petite fic sans prétention aucune, juste pour me détendre entre deux journées à l'hosto.

Deux chapitres sont prévus pour l'instant, trois si j'arrive à solutionner mon petit problème de fin.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

* * *

« - Je t'aime, Dave. Crois-moi, je t'aime. Mais on ne peut pas continuer ainsi…Tu n'es pas fais pour moi et tu le sais.

- Mais…Mélissa! Je te jure que je peux changer, si seulement tu me laissais une chance de te le prouver! »

Affalé sur un lit qui semblait avoir traversé les deux guerres mondiales, Sam regardait d'un œil morne la nullité qui défilait sur l'écran en face de lui.

« - Non, Dave, noooon! gémit la blonde platine que Sam soupçonnait fortement d'être aliénée. Je ne peux pas, je n'en peux plus! Cette année fut un véritable ENFER! D'abord il y a eu cette fille que tu as regardé dans le bar, puis ensuite ta mère et…et finalement ça! Je ne peux souffrir un homme qui n'aime pas le patinage artistique. C'est comme ça. Adieu ».

- Ta… Atchaaa!…gueule.

Sur un reniflement peu ragoûtant, Sam éteignit la télévision et ferma les yeux avec un sifflement à la fois exaspéré et douloureux.

En attendant le retour de Dean, il préférait encore passer le reste de l'après-midi à dormir plutôt que de se coltiner une minute de plus les déboires de Miss Bouffonne et son ex numéro 12. Un ENFEEER! Tss…Connasse. L'enfer, le vrai, il l'avait vécu lui, et ça n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec ces futilités.

La mine sombre, il se renfonçait dans son oreiller quand une barre d'acier lui traversa le crâne, et le jeune homme porta les deux mains à son front.

Pestant intérieurement contre les responsables de son état pitoyable, il se recroquevilla misérablement sous les draps. Son estomac s'amusait encore à jouer les montagnes russes. Misère…comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

L'unique chose à laquelle il fut capable de penser lorsque la douleur atteignit son paroxysme: _« Merde…mes médocs…où ils sont? » ._

Une grimace lui déformant les traits, Sam entrouvrit une paupière, réussit vaillamment à redresser la tête; pour finalement la laisser retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller avec un gémissement plaintif.

Ils n'étaient pas sur la table. Donc il étaient forcément dans la salle de bain. Ce qui signifiait alors fatalement que s'il voulait que son 40 de fièvre atteigne un score moins douloureux, il lui fallait marcher. Oh, pas bien loin, seulement six ou sept pas, à vue de nez. Mais six ou sept pas dans l'esprit d'un Sam qui a l'impression peu agréable qu'un avion lui a atterrit dessus, c'est mission impossible.

Mais si…s'il se concentrait très fort, peut-être qu'il réussirait à faire voler les médocs jusqu'à lui?

Quelque part dans sa conscience, une voix stridente brailla: « Naooon! C'est mal, trrrrès mal, Dean t'arrachera la tête s'il apprend ça! » mais Sam la fit taire à l'instant où il ferma hermétiquement les yeux, sourcil froncés. Première étape: visualiser les objets. Deuxième étape: euh…comment il avait fait déjà la dernière fois? Ah oui…il s'était énervé. Et surtout il était mort de trouille. Ce qui n'était pas trop le cas actuellement. Il devait s'y prendre autrement.

Rongé par la fièvre, Sam oublia un minuscule détail: son pseudo pouvoir de télékinésie était mort en même temps qu'Azazel.

- Venez! Petits, petits, petits! murmura-t-il avec conviction.

Aucun résultat. Mmm…à quoi s'attendait-il, aussi! Aucune chance que ça marche, il avait la puissance mentale d'un rouleau de p.q, là tout de suite… Allez, une autre approche…

- Castiel? J'ai besoin de toi. D'urgence. Tu viens? Hum… S'il te plaît…Amen.

Les poings serrés, les lèvres pincées, il retenait sa respiration.

Quinze secondes et un gros soupir frustré plus tard, Sam capitula. Il se frappa la main sur le visage avant de la faire glisser sur ce dernier, le déformant au passage.

Castiel n'avait jamais pu le blairer. Un ange, ah-ah-ah! La bonne blague…Quel connard! Il rappliquait à l'instant dès que Dean l'appelait, mais quand lui était à l'agonie, alors là plus personne!

Dépité, Sam essuya rageusement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

Il était nul. Minable… Mais un fier minable. Si les pilules ne volaient pas jusqu'à lui, il s'en passerait, voilà tout.

Un gémissement s'éleva, faible, étranglé, quémandeur…mais très courageux, et le héros resserra les couvertures contre lui. Soit la chambre était devenue un congélateur en quelques heures, soit sa fièvre avait encore grimpé.

Dormir. C'était la solution à tous ses problèmes.

_Tic,Tac! Tic, Tac! Tic…_

Fichue horloge. Il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix une seconde, non? C'était trop demander?

A croire que Dieu lui en voulait personnellement. A croire que ce salopard (il n'avait rien fait pour le sortir des enfers, merde! Il n'était pas du genre rancunier mais fallait pas pousser!) ricanait en se frottant les mains: « Alors, Sam…Tu as joué au docteur avec le démon, mmmh? Eh bien va-y, morfle! »

_Tic, Tac!_

Saleté d'horloge à la con! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là d'abord, hein? De un, elle n'était même pas à l'heure. On ne peut plus approprié pour une horloge, vous ne trouvez pas? Il était sortit à quatre du matin pour aller faire le plein d'essence, la veille, à cause de cette nullité. Et de deux, elle était immonde à vomir. Ronde, énorme, dotée d'aiguilles luisante dans l'obscurité, elle était bordée d'une sorte de fourrure à la couleur fauve tachetée de noir, et quelqu'un - un client cinglé ou particulièrement dépressif - s'était fait un devoir d'égayer le cadran en plastique d'un smiley.

L'horreur… Il en était réduit à se lamenter sur l'apparence d'une horloge. C'était pathétique. Après avoir mouché son nez trop rouge, il envoya le bout de tissu détrempé rejoindre sa haute pyramide d'amis sur la table de chevet, et s'efforça de vider son esprit. Ne plus penser à rien, il devait pouvoir y arriver, c'était pas bien compliqué.

_Tic…_

Ah, il l'aurait cette sale vicieuse! Elle pouvait toujours le narguer avec sa grimace démoniaque, il en avait maté des plus coriaces.

_Tac…_

Un grondement sourd roula dans la gorge du malheureux chasseur. N'y tenant plus, il chercha à tâtons l'une des chaussures à côté de son lit, l'agrippa avec un rictus victorieux et la balança de toutes ses forces en direction de sa nouvelle ennemie.

_Raté…_

Etre malade n'altérait jamais son humeur, en temps normal. Un rhume, une petite fièvre ou une simple indigestion n'avaient rien d'insurmontable, il pouvait gérer avec le sourire. Une gastro ça n'avait déjà rien d'agréable ( surtout quand ça remontait par le nez, là c'était carrément l'horreur), mais une gastro doublé d'une grippe assommante, là stop, c'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Une gorgée d'eau, et il était pris de hauts le cœur. La simple pensée d'un morceau de viande ou d'une feuille de salade vidait intégralement le contenu de son estomac. Il avait passé une bonne moitié de la journée agenouillé devant la cuvette des toilettes, joyeusement décoré la porcelaine et une partie du carrelage de morceau de pizza (et sa sauce eau pétillante/café noir) - viser n'était pas toujours dans ses moyens, surtout quand il avait les yeux embués par les larmes- ; et Dean avait fini par abandonner l'idée de nettoyer derrière lui aux environs de la quinzième attaque.

Peu de temps après que son aîné soit partit il ne savait plus où (quelle idée de lui parler quand il crachait ses boyaux, aussi?) il s'était étalé sur le lit avec la ferme résolution de n'en plus bouger, envie de vomir ou pas. Situation d'urgence pour sa tête sur le point d'exploser. Une bassine à droite, une bassine à gauche. Toutes deux à à présent à moitié remplie d'une substance mousseuse des plus douteuses qui lui laissait encore le goût amer de la bile sur la langue.

_« Quel merveilleux tableau. J'ai jamais été aussi pitoyable. Sale grognasse, qu'est-ce que tu m'as injecté? Oh putain...si ça se trouve c'est même pas une gastrogrippe. _

De pâle, le teint du brun vira brusquement au livide.

_- Tu m'as empoisonné, c'est ça? Hn… Pas comme si c'était un drame, hein… »_

L'odeur dans la chambre devait être atroce, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, il avait le nez bouché.

Dean par contre…

Songeant que son frère allait risquer l'asphyxie en franchissant la porte, Sam émit un léger ricanement.

Tant mieux. Ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation, mais il caressait toujours l'espoir que tôt ou tard, Dean finirait par être contaminé lui aussi.

Tout était de sa faute. Et de celle de Bobby, aussi. Surtout lui! Le rictus moqueur du vieux chasseur flotta dans l'esprit du jeune malade, l'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa rage impuissante.

Il les aurait, il les aurait tous les deux. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais l'avantage quand on est cloué au lit comme un déchet, c'est qu'on a le temps de réfléchir. Son plan final serait donc forcément génialement parfait.

Il n'avait rien demandé à personne, lui! Il voulait simplement participer à une chasse! Bon d'accord, ok, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour garder l'autre tarée…Un médecin à la retraite aux airs de toxico tahitienne qui se prenait pour Dieu en assassinant des vieillards dans les maisons de retraite. Elle se déguisait et se faisait passer pour une de leurs proches, et Sayonara!

Une injection par ci, un croche pied par là…complètement ravagée. Bobby, son frère et lui roulaient au milieu de nulle part, cherchant à retrouver le concierge bidule truc qui possédait des infos sur Winshuk - un demi Dieu susceptible d'être responsable de la disparition d'une vingtaine de nourrissons- quand ils étaient tombés sur la vieille folle étalée au milieu du bitume. Bobby l'avait reconnu tout de suite sous le nom de « Docteur Geygwout », apparemment elle faisait la une des journaux. Du coup lui s'était vaguement souvenu d'un gros titre « La psychopathe a encore piqué à Morleaz! », et Dean avait donné un brusque coup de volant avant de sauter de l'Impala pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Une jambe sanguinolente visiblement fracturée et quelques hématomes sur les bras. Rien qui ne nécessite d'appeler un prêtre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser pourrir dans la boue pour autant. Alors comme par hasard, Dean et Bobby ne s'étaient pas donné la peine de lui demander son avis. Pourquoi s'intéresser à ce que pense Sam, hein? Ils le détestaient, Sam ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il avait enchaîné les conneries quand son âme s'était fait la malle, alors ces deux traîtres avaient décidé de lui pourrir la vie pour se venger, maintenant qu'il était pleinement capable de ressentir les effets de sa conscience.

Interrompant le fil de ses pensées, Sam fit de gros efforts pour ouvrir les yeux en grands, et balança une nouvelle fois sa chaussure vers l'horloge.

_Re-raté._

- 'Tasse…marmonna-t-il, avant de replonger dans ses souvenirs.

L'abruti qui se faisait passer pour un grand frère avait ricané: « On s'occupe du concierge, toi tu surveilles ta _bien aimée . _Appelle quand ils l'auront embarqué, j'te dirai où nous rejoindre» . Notez le: « bien aimée ». Ah, ah! Hiiilarant… Dans son délire, les bras en croix sur le bitume, la folle avait gloussé en le voyant: « Hu, hu, hu! C'est toi mon médeciiin? Mais t'es qu'un petit nenfant! Ooooh, viens par là mon bien aimé, viens m'examiner … en profondeur, tu as ma bénédiction! » Un clin d'œil suggestif, des lèvres barbouillées de rouge à lèvres se retroussant pour dévoiler son large dentier…et Dean avait piqué un fou rire.

N'importe quoi, il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans!

Bon. Que Dean se paie sa tête passait encore, il pouvait pardonner. En revanche, ce qui lui restait méchamment entre la gorge, c'était que grâce à son cher frère et Bobby, il avait dû rester comme un con en tête à tête avec l'ex Docteur Geygwout à attendre qu'une ambulance vienne la chercher.

Et qu'elle en avait profité qu'il ne regardait pas pour lui planter une seringue dans la jambe.

Résultat: Les virus gastro et grippe en cadeau. D'après Bobby, il était essentiel de le préciser. Parce que lui en était de moins en moins convaincu. Impossible qu'il s'affaiblisse autant pour si peu. Il devait prévenir Dean. Mais si, _si _toutefois la version "_Gasrtogrippe"_ s'avérait exacte... vu son état actuel la tarée lui avait injecté une dose de cheval et il allait claquer dans l'heure.

Bordel, est-ce qu'il avait une tête de vieux débris? Enfin il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, heureusement qu'il n'en était pas un, ou il aurait rejoint Castiel au pays des emmerdeurs à plumes depuis un petit moment... Ou il serait retourné en enfer, au choix.

Secoué d'un long frisson à cette dernière pensée, Sam décida non sans désespoir que si les médicaments ne venaient pas à lui, il irait au médicaments. La mort dans l'âme, le jeune homme repoussa mollement les couvertures avec ses pieds. C'était comme si ses jambes pédalaient dans la semoule. Il se sentait comme un vulgaire mollusque à l'agonie, et il dé-tes-tait ça! Ceci fait il s'assit non sans mal sur le rebord, et avisa en clignant ses yeux rougis l'étendue du calvaire qui l'attendait.

Oui, après réflexion, c'était faisable. Le contour des murs lui semblait flou, mais s'il parvenait à marcher à peu près droit, ça pourrait aller.

S'armant de tout son courage, Sam se tint debout sur ses deux jambes flageolantes.

Il tituba jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain, tenta de l'ouvrir en évitant de se vautrer…Courbé vers l'avant, les bras écartés du coprs pour garder un semblant d'équilibre, il mit un temps interminable à accomplir la moitié de son objectif. Ca tanguait, il avait l'impression d'avancer très lentement sur un gros nuage pleins de trous et de bosses. Et cette maudite clenche qui ne tournait pas, Arrrgh!

Ah! Enfin, elle venait de comprendre qui était le maître…

Un grand bruit. Un glapissement. Un corps étendu par terre.

A cause de sa grande taille, quand il pouvait passer une porte de cette taille ou simplement regarder quelqu'un sans avoir à baisser la tête, Sam avait l'impression de transgresser une loi fondamentale de l'Univers. Aussi fut-il à peine surprit quand il passa en un temps record de la position verticale à l'horizontale.

Pour une fois qu'il oubliait de s'abaisser, il fallait que ça soit le jour où il était sur le point de crever.

D'abord son frère et son presque 'oncle, ensuite l'horloge, maintenant une porte de Hobbit. Plus de doute, Dieu s'ennuyait ferme au paradis, et pour y remédier il avait décidé de l'emmerder jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Moui…il était la pauvre victime d'un plan divin, tôt ou tard il allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Maudissant ce Dieu à la ramasse et le monde entier, il se redressa tant bien que mal, s'accrocha à la poignée et finalement le sol étrangement instable de la salle de bain s'offrit à lui.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se laissa à moitié tomber sur le lavabo que l'évidence lui sauta aux yeux: il n'y avait pas le plus petit comprimé d'aspirine dans cette pièce.

L'envie lui vint de s'étendre sur le carrelage et de se laisser mourir, puis il songea que Dean les avait peut-être rangé dans le meuble à ses pieds.

S'accrochant à cet espoir, il y farfouilla. Et ô, miracle!

Il y avait une petite boîte transparente avec des pilules dedans! Alléluia! Il était sauvé!

Le jeune Winchester porta la boîte à ses yeux, mais les mots écrits dessus dansaient dans un brouillard impénétrable devant ses prunelles dilatées, et il laissa bien vite tomber l'idée de s'assurer du contenu de ce qui allait sans aucun doute lui sauver la vie.

Tant que c'était cylindrique et que ça s'avalait…

Il ouvrit le couvercle de ses doigts tremblant, et porta les pilules à sa bouche. La tête sous le robinet il but un peu d'eau.

_« Des médocs…mon oasis…Bonne nuit, Sam. »_

Sam n'avait plus la moindre idée de comment il avait réussi à traîner son pauvre corps courbaturé jusqu'à son lit. Il y était, il n'avait pas vomi une seule fois durant cette épreuve épuisante et il était encore en vie, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Vidé de toute énergie, la main droite serrée autour d'une deuxième boîte de médicaments miraculeusement trouvée dans l'expédition, il relâcha ses muscles jusqu'à ce qu'il se sentît flotter, comme suspendu entre deux eaux.

Une petite minute s'écoula, et Sam caressait amoureusement l'espoir que bientôt, _enfin _son supplice prendrait fin et qu'il plongerait dans les bras de Morphée, quand un triomphal: « J'ai ramené à manger, Sammy! » le fit violemment sursauter.

Avec une grimace, Sam anticipa le monstrueux geste que son aîné ne manquait jamais de faire pour bien re-signaler une deuxième fois que OUIIII on-ne-l'avait-vraiment-pas-remarqué-la-première-fois, il était bien rentré. Il espéra une seconde que Dean allait l'épargner…

« CLAAAAC! »

Le claquement de porte résonna dans son crâne comme une explosion nucléaire, et Sam renonça à hurler à Dean de se comporter en être humain.

S'il enfonçait très profondément sa tête dans l'oreiller, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, il s'étoufferait.

Inquiet par le silence de son petit frère, Dean s'avança à pas rapide jusqu'au lit où un pied dépassait. Il tira les épaisses couvertures qui dévoilèrent son cadet, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans des draps humides de sueur. Sam ouvrit un œil vitreux, puis l'autre, le visage aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

- Comment tu te sens?

Le plus jeune darda sur Dean un regard semblant lui dire : « Achève-moi tout de suite », et il bredouilla:

- Je te hais. Et B-Bobby aussi. Je vous hais t-tous les d-deux!

Sa propre voix était tellement faible qu'elle lui fit peur, et sa vision était toujours un peu floue, ce qui fit qu'il ne pu pas décrypter les expressions du visage au dessus de lui. Il ne parvint pas non plus à analyser le ton de sa voix lorsque Dean répondit:

- Tu aurais dû prendre un aspirine, au lieu de vider ma boîte de Tic-Tac.

* * *

_TBC…_

Huhuhu! Je suis trop gentille Oô…j'aurais dû lui faire avaler de la mort aux rats. Ou de l'acide sulfurique. Tant pis, je me rattraperai au prochain chapitre, promis!

Edit: Suite à une réflexion très pertinente de "Lionne", qui doute que Sam ne puisse pas passer les portes (moi aussi^^) j'ai décidé de faire de ma porte de salle de bain une porte de Minimoy. Parce que c'est clair que si je ne précise pas qu'elle est un chouilla trop petite, Sam passe pour le géant vert XD Merci miss! Et pleins de bisous bien baveux.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note:_ Et voilà une petite suite! Je planche sur le troisième chapitre =)

Merci aux anonymes!

**Fredee:** Eh bien voilà, le deuxième, j'espère qu'il te plaira ^^

**Alicia: **Euh, comment dire... Moi aussi, hinhin! La souffrance sied teeellement bien à son teint *soupir*

**La Lionne:** Re-merci pour le coup de la porte XD Pourquoi Dieu a décidé de pourrir le groove de Sammy, ça reste encore un mystère...Mais ptêtre qu'on aura la réponse bientôt ? Oô Ravie de t'avoir amusé ^^

* * *

__

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Une main soutenant la tête de son petit frère, l'autre resserrée autour du verre qu'il amenait à ses lèvres afin qu'il puisse avaler ses médicaments, Dean l'examinait d'un œil inquiet.

Sam lui semblait plus pâle encore que la veille, lorsqu'il l'avait amené à l'hôtel dans un état pitoyable très avancé - pour quelqu'un venant seulement d'être contaminé par des virus somme toute plutôt inoffensifs. Ses traits étaient tirés et de légères cernes violettes marbraient ses yeux. Ses joues lui semblaient plus creusées et sa prunelle émeraude plus fixe lorsqu'elle se posait sur lui.

Sa gorge se serra douloureusement à cette pensée, mais en réalité Sam avait l'air vraiment très malade et il commençait à se demander si une hospitalisation en bonne et due forme n'était pas la seule solution pour voir son état s'améliorer.

Il reposait le verre sur la table de chevet quand Sam posa une main sur son avant bras, le faisant sursauter. Elle était glacée.

- Oui, Sammy?

Sam leva les yeux vers lui, probablement trop épuisé pour daigner accorder une expression à son visage. Ainsi, il le dévisagea un instant, la mine dénuée de tout dynamisme.

Et finalement il demanda dans un murmure:

- Pourquoi tu me détestes?

Dean cligna des yeux, pas certain d'avoir bien entendu.

- Hein? répondit-il très intelligemment.

Sam ramena sa main sous les draps.

- Réponds.

Il voulait une réponse, et il la voulait _tout de suite. _

Une lueur un peu folle dansait dans ses yeux, qui s'étrécirent, se faisant méfiants.

- Je ne déteste pas, pourquoi tu dis ça?

Dean s'assit à côté de lui au bord du lit et posa une main sur son front. Brûlant. Evidemment, la fièvre ne s'évanouissait jamais en deux minutes.

L'expression de Sam se fit hagarde, il marmonna tout en fixant l'horloge:

- T'es vraiment un enfoiré. Si tu tenais à ce point à me voir disparaître t'avais qu'à me tirer une balle.

Enchaîner autant de mots à la suite lui avait demandé un gros effort. Sam se tordit soudainement sur son lit, en proie à une grosse quinte de toux. Il finit par se calmer et ajouta, sa bouche prenant un pli amer:

- Mais peut-être que tu t'es dis que ça...serait moins drôle, que je...(Sam grimaça en se massant les tempes du bout des doigts)... méritais d'en baver à fond…c'est ça?

Lorsqu'il ramena ses mains sur les draps autrefois immaculés, son regard fut plus froid que l'iceberg qui avait coulé le Titanic. Il fixa son aîné droit dans les yeux, le défiant de répondre.

Dean se figea tout net dans l'imitation parfaite d'une tanche.

- Plus vraie que l'originale, grinça Sam avec un rictus narquois.

Le blond retrouva une contenance et arqua un sourcil. Il nageait en plein délire, là?

A deux doigts de craquer, le plus jeune allait conseiller à Dean de répondre _vite_ avant qu'il ne lui jette une bassine de gerbe en pleine face, quand la porte d'entrée claqua.

- Encoooore! siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il ferma les yeux et compta mentalement jusqu'à cinq. Qui que soit ce nouveau venu il n'était pas en état de l'écarteler; alors il devait a-bso-lu-ment se calmer avant de perdre ce qui lui restait de force en beuglant comme un taré. Pas comme s'il en était encore capable, de toute façon. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de hurler à Dean de le laisser en paix ( le neuvième connard le plus sincère qu'il ait jamais prononcé de son existence), il avait fusillé ce qui subsistait de sa gorge.

- Comment va-t-il?

Une vague de soulagement déferla en Dean lorsque la silhouette rassurante de Bobby se détacha de l'ombre pour avancer vers eux.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Sam et répondit discrètement:

- Mal. Je crois qu'il délire.

Les sourcils froncés, le vieux chasseur s'avança vers le malade. Sa main rugueuse se posa sur son front luisant de sueur.

- Houlàà…tu lui as donné…

Les yeux tournés vers Dean, Bobby sursauta, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Sam venait de repousser sauvagement sa main, et lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur lui ce fut pour l'entendre cracher:

- 'Me touche pas!

Fermement décidé à souffrir en paix, le plus jeune se tourna lourdement sur le ventre.

Et aussitôt il rabattit les couvertures sur sa tête.

- Eh, calme-toi, gamin! rouspéta gentiment Bobby en s'appuyant à deux mains au bord du matelas. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, qu'est-ce qui te prends?

Un grognement assourdit jaillit des couvertures. Sam s'écarta sur la droite, le plus loin possible de son ennemi numéro 1.

_« Enfoiré…C'est ça, fais comme si tu ne le savais pas! Tu sais très bien ce qui me prends! Traître…Judas…!»_

- Ok, grommela Bobby, un rien agacé. Dean? Tu m'expliques?

- Assassin!

Les yeux écarquillés, Bobby fixa les quelques mèches brunes qui dépassaient des couvertures.

Assassin? Lui? Oh, il avait peut-être zigouillé trois escargots et une poignée de moustiques sur la route en venant, mais à moins d'être extra lucide Sam n'était pas censé le savoir. Et bon sang, depuis quand Sam se permettait de lui parler sur ce ton? Malade ou pas il y avait des limites.

- Comme je t'ai dis, il délire! répondit le blond en agitant les mains en l'air. Je suis rentré dix minutes avant que t'arrives. Il croit que je le déteste. Et euh… vu son comportement, je suppose qu'il imagine que tu le détestes aussi.

Bobby hocha lentement la tête, puis tira doucement une des couvertures qui enrobaient Sam comme un cocon.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Le gosse n'avait pas supporté d'avoir été laissé en arrière, et maintenant qu'il était contaminé, il estimait qu'ils n'étaient plus dignes de sa confiance. Ca devait être un truc comme ça. Sam et le mélodrame, c'était une longue histoire d'amour…

Dean les rejoignit sur le lit. Du bout des doigts, il chatouilla la nuque découverte et assura, un sourire dans la voix:

- On t'aime, Samamour, on t'adore, on t'adule! Arrête de faire ton bébé.

Avec cette mollesse contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien et qui l'exaspérait presque autant que Bobby et son frère, Sam se retourna et abaissa son armure de couvertures juste assez pour distinguer le visage de Dean. Avec un regard noir intense (comme le café Grand-mère®), il protesta avec toute la hargne qu'il avait en réserve:

- Appelle-moi encore u-une fois comme ça et je te t-t-ue!

_« - Waouuh! Super convaincant…Tu bégaies comme une merde._

_- Oh ta gueule!_

_- Et comment tu pourrais le tuer alors que t'es même plus capable de pisser tout seul, Samamouuur? »_

_- Je t'ai dis de la FERMER! »_

Sam poussa un soupir silencieux. Et voilà, maintenant il virait schizo. Youhou! Manquait plus que ça…c'était quoi la prochaine étape? Il aidait Doc Geygwout à buter les mémés?

Le jeune homme s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et fit la moue d'une façon très enfantine. Bobby ricana. Un large sourire étira les lèvres de Dean, qui ne pu s'empêcher de renchérir:

- Ouais, ouais, sucre d'orge. Allez, raconte tout à ton grand frère adoré. Pourquoi tant de haine?

Adoucit et un peu rassuré malgré lui, Sam en oublia de grogner et roula des yeux .

- Lâche-moi.

- C'est une baignoire ou une douche?

Dean arqua élégamment un sourcil à l'intervention de Bobby, se demandant visiblement de quoi il parlait.

- Dans la salle de bain, précisa le vieux chasseur avec impatience, comme si Dean était vraiment un débile pour ne pas comprendre directement. Baignoire ou douche?

- Baignoire, répondit Dean prudemment. Pourquoi? Tu t'es pas lavé?

- Pas pour moi abruti. Bon, une baignoire c'est parfait. Tu vas coller Sam dedans, ça fera baisser la fièvre.

- Maintenant? demanda l'aîné en baissant d'un ton.

Il grimaça en désignant Sam - qui fredonnait des mots sans queue ni tête les yeux fermés - d'un discret mouvement de tête, l'air de dire: « Non mais tu l'as vu là? Il voudra jamais! ».

Comme s'il avait tout entendu, Sam fredonna un poil plus fort:

- … brûlez, brûlez les pâquereeeettes ! Moi je dor-euh, je dor-euh, je dooooors…Noyez, noyez tous les traîîître! Moi je dor-euh, je dor-euh, je dooooors…

Bobby haussa les épaules.

- Il est en plein délire, Dean. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il se mette à voir danser des vahinées cramées, t'as plutôt intérêt à l'y emmener tout de suite. Deux degrés en dessous de sa température, pas plus ni moins, sinon, tu causerais un choc thermique. Sur ce, tu m'excuses, termina Bobby en se redressant, on a toujours un demi-Dieu sur les bras. Je vais appeler deux ou trois types qui pourront éventuellement vous remplacer. Prends soin du gamin, et colle lui en une de ma part quand il ira mieux.

Dean lui rendit son sourire et se redressa à son tour pour fermer la porte derrière lui.

Cela fait, il prit une longue inspiration et se tourna vers son petit frère.

Bon, connaissant le bonhomme, ça n'allait pas être de la tarte.

_« Du tact, Dean. Tact, douceur et diplomatie, tu peux y arriver »._

D'un pas légèrement hésitant, Dean s'avança vers Sam. Il l'appela doucement…Pas de réponse. Il lui secoua l'épaule…et esquiva de justesse le coude que le brun faillit encastrer dans son nez.

- Oh! On se calme. Tout doux!

Les poignets soudainement bloqués de part et d'autre de sa tête, Sam n'eut pas même un frémissement de paupières.

- Même pas en rêve.

Sa voix était rauque, vacillante, mais elle aurait pu congeler l'astre solaire.

L'espace d'une seconde, Dean faillit perdre contenance. Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, et ça l'agaçait. _« Il délire ou il délire pas, cet ahuri? » _

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, mentit-il, juste pour être sûr.

Sam renifla dédaigneusement ( en profitant au passage pour déboucher un peu ses fosses nasales) et lui lança un regard pouvant se traduire par « Essaye un peu de me bouger du plumard que je teste la solidité du mur avec ton crâne » en se ramassant encore plus sur lui-même dans le fond de son lit. Dean haussa les épaules d'un air faussement navré.

- T'as bien entendu Bobby. Et puis c'est la seule chose à faire si tu veux que la fièvre baisse plus vite.

La lèvre inférieure un peu retroussée dans une moue boudeuse, Sam grommela:

- J'm'en fous, je bouge pas.

- C'est pour ton bien.

- C'est ça, comme si t'en avais quelque chose à cirer...

Dean poussa un soupir excédé. Il commençait doucement à lui courir sur le haricot…

- SAM!

Tant pis pour la diplomatie. Son emmerdeur de frère réagirait peut-être naturellement en se pliant à sa volonté s'il lui secouait les puces à sa manière. Incroyable ça! Où était passé l'obéissance et le respect dû aux aînés, hein? Une petite voix lui rappela sournoisement que ça faisait une paire d'années que Sam se tamponnait le coquillard de ces valeureux principes, et alors que l'insolent ouvrait la bouche pour protester Dean cria encore plus fort:

- TU VAS M'ECOUTER A LA FIN ?

Le concerné poussa un couinement en plaquant les mains sur ses oreilles.

- La feeeerme! J'suis pas sourd, sombre crétin!

Imperturbable, Dean agrippa une nouvelle fois les poignets de son frère pour les écarter de son crâne. Le visage si proche de lui que leur nez se frôlaient presque, il dit en pesant lourdement ses mots:

- Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisis le message. Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Sam. Tu prendras ce bain, que ça te plaise ou non.

La voix était implacable. La bouche entrouverte et les yeux grands ouverts, Sam perçut la menace cinq sur cinq: « je te porte et je te fous à poils moi-même si tu ne bouges pas tes fesses dans les dix secondes ».

Mon Dieu pitié non. TOUT sauf ça! S'il bougeait ses précieuses fesses ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, il allait vomir ses boyaux. Et puis il était déjà congelé sous ses couvertures! Il avait sauvé le monde, oh! Ca méritait un minimum de pitié!

Sam poussa un gémissement plaintif.

Dean plissa les yeux.

Sam hocha la tête négativement.

Dean serra les dents et hocha la tête frénétiquement, l'air de dire : « Oh mais si! ».

Sam ajouta un doigt à son mouvement de tête et le secoua vivement de gauche à droite.

Dean poussa un soupir tremblant d'agacement, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans les poignets de son frère, qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur (à peine exagéré).

Sam détourna la tête avec un soupir déchirant…se concentra, compta trois secondes, et leva des yeux mouillés sur son frère.

Dean siffla: « Sssi »

Sam murmura: « S'il-te-plaît …», les lèvres tremblotantes.

Dean libéra un poignet de Sam, dégagea sèchement les couverture, rassembla ses deux jambes et glissa sa main libre en dessous, menaçant de le porter comme un vulgaire sac.

- Okay, okay! Pas la peine de sortir l'artillerie lourde.

Dean ramena les mains sur ses cuisses et fronça les sourcils.

- Alors c'est oui, tu te bouges?

Bizarrement, la victoire lui paraissait trop facile.

Sam frissonna. Plus inflexible qu'un sergent chef instructeur et une mère poule réunis, le grand frère…

- Eh bien… euh…non?

Merde, Dean faisait sa constipate face, là. Et constipate face + Dean + lui mode flan en décomposition = Lui mort. L'addition la plus simplissime de l'humanité.

_"Ouais, ben tu feras moins le malin quand il t'aura noyé dans de l'eau congelée. Tu sais...pour faire baisser la fièvre" _remarqua l'énervante petite voix de sa conscience.

Quoi? Non mais qui lui avait demandé de la ramener à celle-là? C'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher! Quand Dean l'énervait à ce point, "non" était le premier mot qui lui venait à la bouche.

Un grognement roula dans la gorge de l'aîné. Sam envisagea sérieusement de se défendre avec les bassines de vomi postées de chaque côté du lit comme il l'avait projeté un peu plus tôt, mais il eut à peine le temps de se pencher que Dean l'avait déjà farouchement jeté sur ses épaules. En se débattant il chuta lourdement à terre; mais loin d'abandonner, son frère indigne le traîna sans pitié par les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Dix minutes de suppliques désespérées entrecoupées d'insultes plus tard, Sam atterrit en caleçon dans une baignoire remplie d'eau (et d'une lourde dose de bain moussant: le parfum gastro de son tendre petit frère était de loin la pire odeur que Dean ait jamais sentit).

_**TBC...**_


End file.
